Relax
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara finds Zuko practicing how to redirect lightning and decides to help out the poor guy. But he needs to learn to relax. Katara helping Zuko relax? Hmmmmm, this should be fun.


**This is just some little ZukoxKatara thing that I thought up today and had the urge to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Katara, can you find Zuko and tell him dinner is ready?" Sokka asked. Katara groaned from her seat near the fountain.

"Do I have too?" Katara asked.

"Yes," said Sokka.

"What about Toph?"

"She and Aang are practicing earthbending."

"What about Haru?"

"He, the Duke and Teo wandered off somewhere."

"Fine," said Katara reluctantly, standing up "I'll go find him." Katara walked off to search the Western Air Temple for Zuko. And he found him doing the oddest thing. He was moving his arms as if we were waterbending.

"Zuko," Katara said with a raised eyebrow, "What in the four nations are you doing?" Zuko stopped what he was doing, looking embarrassed to be caught.

"I'm…uh…practicing this move that my uncle taught me," he said.

"Your uncle taught you how to waterbend?" Katara said with a smirk. Zuko frowned slightly.

"No," he said, "It's a move he taught me that redirects lightning."

"Oh," said Katara, "Well, you're not good at it."

"Well, can you help me out?" Zuko asked her. Katara looked at Zuko for a while. She could either A) Help Zuko learn how to redirect lightning or B) Let Zuko get struck by lightning. Katara smiled mischievously. The latter sounded better. Then again, Zuko was the only firebending teacher they had for Aang. So letting him be struck by lightning was not an option. Now (evil laugh).

"Okay, I'll help you," she said, walking over to Zuko, "The first thing is, you're way to stiff. Waterbending is about being fluid, and you're anything but."

"So how do I be fluid?" Zuko asked.

"Put your arms at your sides," Katara instructed. Zuko did so. Katara stood behind him and ran her cool hands up and down Zuko's muscular arms. He just _had _to wear a sleeveless shirt, didn't he? It was hard to hate him when she could feel his strong biceps beneath her fingers. Zuko on the other hand was trying to ignore the tingling feeling Katara left on his arms or the fact that she was pressed right up behind him.

"Your muscles are too tense," she said, her breath brushing against Zuko's ears and sending shivers down his spine and a light blush on his cheeks. Katara smirked, enjoying the effect she had on the former prince.

"Just relax," she whispered in his ear. Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to relax, enjoying the feeling of Katara's hands on his skin and taking in her smell of rain. Katara felt Zuko's muscles relax beneath her fingers. She looked into his face and was shocked at how oddly peaceful Zuko looked. Thank the spirits his eyes were closed so he didn't see her staring at him. As much as Katara hated to admit it, Zuko was pretty hot. Okay, that was the understatement of the year. Zuko was REALLY HOT. She even liked his scar. It added a sexy, mysterious thing to him. And she preferred his hair the way it was now. All long and black, his bangs hanging in front of his golden eyes. They stayed like that, Katara running her hands up and down Zuko's arms, longer than necessary. They both enjoyed just staying like that. Eventually Katara stopped.

"Now move your arms like this," Katara said, gripping his arms in her hands and moving his arms in the correct motion.

"Try it by yourself," Katara said. To Zuko's displeasure, Katara removed her hands from his arms and stood in front of her. Zuko repeated the move and to his surprise, he saw her smile. It was a nice smile. As if she was really proud of him. The smile reminded Zuko of how his mother use to smile at him when he did something like mastering a new firebending move.

"Very good," Katara complemented. Wow, Zuko got a smile and a compliment from her. It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. Everybody run!

"Thanks," Zuko said, "You know, you should smile more often. It makes you look really pretty."

"Oh," said Katara, her smile being replaced with a frown and placing her hands on her hips, "So you're trying to say I wasn't pretty before?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Uh…well…I…um…I mean…oh crap," Zuko looked down, expecting Katara to freeze him to a wall. Katara's face broke into a beautiful smile and she began to laugh.

"I was kidding," she laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face." Katara broke into laughter again. Zuko's face cracked into a small smile and soon he was laughing along with her. Aang came around the corner and spotted Zuko and Katara laughing together. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, should I be worried that you two are laughing together?" Aang said. Katara and Zuko calmed down.

"It's okay Aang," Katara giggled.

"Okaaaaaaay," Aang said slowly, "Anyway, Sokka sent me to find you two and tell you that dinner is ready." Aang turned around and walked back around the corner.

"You know, you would make a pretty good waterbender if you weren't so tense," Katara told Zuko with a grin, poking him playfully in the chest.

"I'm not tense," Zuko said.

"You so are," said Katara, walking up to Zuko so there face were barley inches apart.

"Am not," said Zuko.

"Well, you did seem pretty relaxed when I was running my hands up and down your arms," said Katara seductively, doing said motion.

"Well, I did happen to feel your gaze on my face," Zuko said back, a satisfied grin on his face.

"I was just seeing if you were relaxing," Katara said.

"Oh, like you're always so relaxed," Zuko retorted.

"Well, I am," said Katara. Suddenly, to her surprise Zuko leaned down and kissed her lips. Katara's body immediately tensed up. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Zuko looked at her with a satisfied smirk.

"See," he said, "You just tensed up." Katara tried to say something, but was unable to form a sentence.

"We better get to dinner," Zuko said. Katara just nodded and followed Zuko, wondering how he could be so relaxed after that kiss.

**Well, there's my little Zutara story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
